Les chuchotements de l'obscurité
by Kerns
Summary: Attention ! Ce texte peut contenir des spoilers ! Walter et le Héros se trouvent seuls, dans l'antre du Tortureur. Nous connaissons tous le point de vue du héros, mais avez-vous imaginé les sentiments de Walter, à cet instant ou ils furent frappés d'une attaque d'ombres ? Qu'à-t-il bien pu arriver à Walter lorsqu'il fut emmenés dans les entrailles des ruines par des ombres ?


~Les chuchotements de l'obscurité~

_A Fable 3 fanfiction_

« Hahaha...ha... »

Walter fit volte-face à l'instant même ou il entendit le rire macabre qui provenait de l'ombre. La faible lumière de sa torche éclaira un vulgaire pan de mur décrépit par les âges. Il secoua la tête et passa sa main sur son front, afin de chasser la sueur qui s'y était déposée. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Depuis longtemps le chevalier était claustrophobe, et cela ne faisait que s'empirer depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré en ces lieux anciens, abandonnés par les dieux de l'Albion eux-même, reniés par les hommes, oubliés par les plus anciens sages du royaume.

Il se retourna et rejoignit le prince, qui avait déjà bien avancé dans le couloir. Il était éclairé par une légère flamme qui se dégagait de son gant magique, obtenu dans la tombe de son père. Ce dernier avait légué à son fils ses qualités de héros, mais aussi son courage, et une importante résistance à l'obscurité. Il ne craignait rien. Walter n'osa pas demander au futur roi s'il avait, lui aussi, entendu le rire dément. Il l'aurait probablement prit pour un fou, et l'aurait destitué de son poste sitôt qu'ils seraient retournés sur le continent, en dépit de toutes ses années de bon et loyaux services.

« Vous êtes déjà piégés... »

Cette fois, Walter n'hésita pas, et dégaina son épée. Il avisa le héros, qui commençait déjà à disparaître dans l'ombre, à quelques mètres de lui.

« Hé, attends ! Tu as entendu ?

_Quoi donc, Walter ?

_Cette voix ! Ce n'est pas la première fois ! »

Ce n'était pas terminé. La voix ne s'était tue que pendant un court instant, laissant juste le temps d'un échange entre les deux hommes. Elle allait et venait, chuchotant à travers la pierre, elle résonnait dans tout l'édifice, sans pour autant être plus forte qu'un murmure. Elle provenait des ombres, engendrée par un être inconnu, à la fois terrifiant et calme. Pendant de longues années il avait sommeillé là, tapis dans l'obscurité, attendant l'heure ou il pourrait faire déferler sa colère sur tout le territoire, cachant le soleil de son ombre gigantesque et sombre. Le Tortureur.

Ils avaient frappé si rapidement, étaient si nombreux, que Walter ne put compter le nombre exact. Brandissant son épée, il déchira en morceaux toutes les ombres qui osaient s'approcher de lui. Malheureusement, elles étaient des centaines, et ils furent rapidement dépassés, jusqu'au moment où le prince fit déferler ses flammes magiques sur les ennemis, carbonisant ainsi de reste de monstres. Le chevalier continua à s'agiter un court instant, avant de baisser son arme une fois pour toute. Il porta une main à son visage. D'où pouvaient bien venir ces ombres ?

« Ecoute-moi bien, mon garçon. Nous devons sortir d'ici le plus vite possible !

_Très bien, Walter. Fit le héros, nullement déconcerté par ce qui venait de se produire.

_Dépéchons, avant que je ne devienne fou! »

Ils accélérèrent, produisant dans leur sillage un vacarme d'épées et d'armures. Plus ils descendaient dans ces ruines, plus les ombres se faisaient nombreuses. Au départ, ils n'en croisaient qu'au détour des couloirs, puis, ils subirent d'autres attaques, plus violentes, plus massives, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau acculés dans une petite pièce. Assaillis de toutes parts, ils ne purent que combattre, sous le rire terrifiant du Tortureur. Ce dernier les épiait, là, dans l'ombre. Il prenait un malin plaisir à déverser sur eux toutes les créatures auxquelles l'obscurité avait donné naissance.

« Hahahaha... Vous êtes déjà morts, ici, dans mon antre. Personne ne peut plus rien pour vous...

_Silence ! Cracha Walter, en se tenant la tête entre ses mains moites.

_Vous allez mourir, et le monde entier oubliera jusqu'à votre nom. Vous ne serez plus qu'une trace éparse l'amas de pierre anciennes qu'est cet endroit ! »

Dans un hurlement, le mentor du héros projeta sa torche dans l'obscurité. Elle vint se planter dans un corps blanc, déformé. Il s'agissait d'une ignoble créature perchée sur deux pattes décharnées . Son visage était semblable à celui de la pire des chimères jamais imaginée par l'esprit humain. Ses bras osseux s'agitèrent en vain dans les airs, pendant que son corps laiteux prenait feu en un claquement sec. Les chuchotements devinrent hurlements, qui résonnèrent jusqu'aux entrailles même de la montagne.

« Ca y est. Tout est terminé. »

Malheureusement, le cauchemar du chevalier ne faisait que débuter.


End file.
